


Durante mil noches quise decírtelo

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: 15 de Julio, un montón de shinigamis ebrios y un regalo "normal"... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!





	Durante mil noches quise decírtelo

De nuevo miró hacía el pequeño objeto en sus manos. Con la poca luz que tenía apenas si podía distinguir el emblema del Clan y unos pequeños kanjis que actuaban como una especie de poema, si era sincera sus conocimientos de poesía eran casi tan extensos como los que tenía en algebra o en eso que les gustaba poner a los profesores cuando iba en el instituto y que hacían llamar integración. Sí, nada entendía de poesía y se preguntaba si las palabras tan bellamente grabadas serían suficientes, _¿él entendería lo que ese poema querría decir?_

Suspiró. Su hermano le explicó claramente la función que tenía ese pequeño brazalete dorado y le había pedido expresamente que eligiera con mucho cuidado al futuro portador del mismo, pero ahí residía el problema: la persona a la que deseaba obsequiárselo.

Durante los años que tenía de conocerlo había aprendido que absolutamente todos los regalos que pudieran provenir de ella serían despreciados. En año nuevo había intentado regalarle su mayor tesoro (su colección entera de Chappy’s) y él lo agradeció confinando a las pobres criaturas en lo más hondo del cajón de su escritorio, los cuales sino hubiera rescatado, aún estarían en ese horrible lugar. En navidad, rechazó la amable oferta de su hermano de convertirlo en su subordinado y el año pasado cuando había cumplido veinte… bueno, eso no lo recordaba con claridad ya que a la teniente Matsumoto se le ocurrió festejar la mayoría de edad del cumpleañero llevándolos a beber sake y lo que comenzó cómo una pequeña e inofensiva reunión, terminó en una fiesta tan salvaje que la policía vino a callarlos. Al final se había armado tal alboroto que toda la gente ebria  –incluyéndola– fue a parar a la cárcel y si era honesta, ni siquiera recordaba si había logrado darle su presente o si se había extraviado, en el mar de sake y otras cosas desagradables, aquel disco llamado “los mejores éxitos de Seireitei”.

Ya en ocasiones anteriores, al fallar garrafalmente al elegir obsequios pidió consejo a Renji y a su hermano, pero inesperadamente la situación se tornó mucho peor. La colección de camisas con flores hawaianas y el libro “Como comportarse ante la sociedad”, tuvieron un fracaso mayor al de todos sus obsequios anteriores juntos, así que sin más remedio, tuvo que recurrir de nueva cuenta a su propio criterio.

Y ahora, ahí estaba otra vez con un regalo que no sabía si a Ichigo le gustaría.

Respiró pesadamente, se lo daría, lo había decidido en el momento que su hermano se lo había entregado y no había podido pensar en mejor persona que él para portarlo, pero se incomodaba al pensar que Ichigo tampoco tuviera las capacidades que a ella le faltaban para entender el poema o que su regalo fuera despreciado igual que todos los regalos que ella le había hecho anteriormente.

—Anda, con que aquí estás —escuchó detrás de sí, dando un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y dejando caer el brazalete que sostenía entre los dedos.

—¡I-Ichigo! No me asustes así —espetó e intentó agacharse para coger la pulsera pero el pelinaranja fue más rápido.

—¿Y esto?

—Tu… tu…—tomó aire cerrando los ojos—. Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

El muchacho la miró inquisidoramente durante unos segundos y después se dedicó a observar el brazalete que había recogido. Era dorado, quizá de oro juzgó, y tenía una flor de cerezo así como finísimos kanjis grabados que le daban forma a lo que reconoció como un poema. 

—¿Para mí? —preguntó incrédulamente, le costaba creer que ese obsequio tan “normal” pudiera venir de la pequeña shinigami y era comprensible después del largo desfile de adefesios por el que había pasado antes—. ¿Y dónde están las camisas floreadas de este año, los malos libros o los horribles conejos?

—No…¡No son horribles! —refunfuñó.

—Ya, ya… ¿Pero estas segura?

El corazón de Rukia se paró. Simplemente no podía creerlo, Ichigo con una sola mirada había podido adivinar de que iba el poema y…

—Parece muy caro —sentenció él, extendiéndoselo de vuelta.

—No… —dijo y su corazón volvió a latir—. Me lo dio Nii-sama.

—¿Byakuya? Si es un regalo de Byakuya para ti entonces…

—No, no —interrumpió tocándose la frente mientras buscaba la forma correcta de decirle el “significado” de aquella pulsera—. Nii-sama me lo dio, es un símbolo de protección, pero sólo ciertas personas pueden usarlo y yo no soy una de ellas…

—Ah, pero…

—¡Que es para ti, imbécil! ¡Nadie más que tú podría usarlo, así que acéptalo! —gritó cruzándose de brazos y en el acto con tono amenazante sentenció—: Si Nii-sama sabe que me lo regresaste te hará picadillo, así que no puedes dármelo de vuelta.

Ichigo frunció aún más el entrecejo, ¿qué manera era esa de entregar un regalo? Iba a comenzar a reñirle pero Rukia se escapó dándole un empujón y dirigiéndose a la multitud de shinigamis que se había reunido con un único fin: celebrar su veintiunavo cumpleaños.

En el mundo humano su padre y hermanas así como sus amigos le habían ofrecido una pequeña fiesta en la mañana y por la noche, como era costumbre desde que él y la Sociedad de Almas se habían vuelto inseparables, lidiaba con los dioses de muerte ebrios. Éste año se había decidido hacer la reunión dentro de la Sociedad de Almas debido al “pequeño” incidente que involucró a la policía del mundo humano con litros de sake.

Habían aprendido, así que esta vez harían desperfectos en el Rukongai donde cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con el mundo espiritual o tuviera una puerta Senkaimon tendría libre entrada. Así, la fiesta se había hecho en grande, con conocidos –ebrios– y desconocidos –que buscaban embriagarse–, ya que los cumpleaños de Kurosaki Ichigo, no podían celebrarse cómo menos que una fiesta nacional, bueno, si podemos llamar “nación” a un lugar con un montón de espíritus, pero algo así era la idea.

El muchacho suspiró. Bien sabía que todo eso de “celebrar su cumpleaños” no era más que una excusa para poder escapar de sus obligaciones como shinigamis, idea seguramente de la teniente de la decima división, pero ya se había acostumbrado tanto al jaleo que realmente ya no le parecían tan malas aquellas exageradas reuniones. Sin más remedio guardó el brazalete ‘aceptado a la fuerza’ en su hakama y se encaminó lo más discretamente posible a una de las mesas más largas donde reconoció a Renji sentado junto al capitán de la sexta división.

—Hey, quita esa cara de pocos amigos —saludó el pelirrojo—. Al menos no se están desnudando esta vez… y aunque lo hicieran, al menos aquí no los llevarían a prisión —puntualizó con una sonrisa.

Oh, sí, había olvidado los cargos por exhibicionismo.

—¿Por fin te libraste del capitán Zaraki y de la asociación de mujeres shinigami?

Ichigo hizo una mueca asustado e inmediatamente miró a todos lados buscando aquella panda de dementes. Renji sonrió burlonamente mientras Byakuya ni notó los crispados movimientos del muchacho, pero lo que sí había logrado capturar su atención, fue un pequeño brillo que sobresalía por la hakama negra. El bermejo tardó un poco más en notar aquella peculiaridad en la vestimenta del joven hombre, pero a diferencia del moreno no dudó en preguntar que era.

—Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que guardas en la hakama? Sea lo que sea esta a punto de caerse.

—¿Huh?

—Eso —dijo y señaló al lugar donde el brazalete colgaba.

—Eso…—repitió—. ¡Ah! Que bueno que no se perdió, Rukia me hubiese asesinado…—y no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto, a pesar de que Ichigo casi siempre despreciaba los extraños regalos de la shinigami, era verdad que todos y cada uno los conservaba –escondidos en una caja, pero conservados al fin y al cabo–, sentía que si no los guardaba ella jamás se lo habría perdonado y partes importantes de su anatomía se hubieran encontrado en riesgo.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó Renji extrañado—. ¿No te dio la colección de gafas de sol?

_Gafas de sol…_ Ichigo tardó un instante en relacionar las cosas: flores hawaianas + gafas de sol = ¡Estúpido Renji!

—¡Así que tú eres el culpable! —espetó señalándolo recriminatoriamente—. ¡Por tu culpa Rukia me dio una colección entera de ridículas camisas!

—¿Ridículas? —inquirió golpeado la mesa—. ¡Pero que mierda! Si en el mundo humano son muy…

—¡Guarras!

—¿Guar...? —iba a replicar pero se oyó un leve carraspeo interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de gritar.

—Renji —dijo Byakuya—. Mantén la compostura.

El pelirrojo fulminó con la mirada a Ichigo mientras se enderezaba empinándose una copa entera de sake a lo cual él respondió bufando indignado, ¡ya quisiera verlo en público vistiendo con flores hawaianas de tan ridículos colores! Pero… ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ya entendía también de quien había sido la brillante idea de regalarle un libro de modales.

El culpable se mantuvo impasible en cuanto se percató de que Ichigo había ‘descubierto’ a otro responsable de un mal regalo y se limitó a seguir observando el brazalete ahora en las manos del muchacho.

—¿Entonces que mierda fue lo que te dio Rukia? —preguntó ofuscado el bermejo, tratando de evitar el tema de los malos regalos—. No me dijo nada al respecto.

—Esto —respondió de mala gana, alzando el brazalete y mostrando el dorado brillo de la  flor de cerezo grabada.

Renji abrió los ojos desconcertado al distinguir la insignia del Clan Kuchiki y de inmediato dirigió la vista al rostro de su capitán, en el cual, tan sólo por un segundo, pudo distinguir el horror en su más puro estado.

—No puede ser… —musitó perplejo y en ese instante oyó como Byakuya se levantaba de su asiento y se marchaba del lugar.

—¿Qué sucede, Byakuya? —preguntó el pelinaranja pero no recibió respuesta alguna—. ¿Qué…? —resopló y se dirigió de nuevo al pelirrojo frente a él que aún no podía salir de su estupefacción—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Acaso  no sabes lo que significa, Ichigo?

Para el joven la respuesta era obvia. Lógicamente no se enteraba de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y no pudo evitar molestarse cuando sintió que todos excepto él comprendían el significado de aquella situación.

—Si lo supiera no estaría preguntado —bufó socarronamente.

—¿Es que eres estúpido? ¡Es el emblema del Clan Kuchiki! ¡Es el símbolo de protección!

—“Protección” algo así dijo Rukia y que sólo ciertas personas podían utilizarlo… ¿a qué se refería?

El pelirrojo tuvo deseos de golpearlo, ¡como llevaba encima algo cómo ese brazalete y sin saber lo que significaba!

—Es por se trata… —tragó saliva y contuvo su genio lo más que pudo— un emblema de compromiso…

—Ah, ya veo, es un emblema de compro… de compro… —la lengua se le trabó, creyó haber oído mal y buscó la mirada de Renji para reafirmar lo que había oído, al encontrarla el bermejo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ichigo pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho y como todo el calor de su cuerpo se apelmazaba en su cara, sonrojándose furiosamente—. ¿A qué te refieres con compromiso? Yo no… ¡yo! ¿No-no-no se supone que el hombre es…? —farfulló atropelladamente poniéndose de pie.

—En la Sociedad de Almas a las mujeres de clanes nobles se les permite escoger a la persona con la que quieren pasar el resto de su vida, para reconocerlo y “protegerlo” dentro del Clan, se le da un emblema… el del Clan Kuchiki es ese brazalete.

—¡Pe-pero yo con Rukia… ni siquiera…! Ella... dijo… nada —balbuceó confundido recordando de pronto las palabras que la shinigami le había dedicado antes de literalmente escapársele: _“Si Nii-sama sabe que me lo regresaste te hará picadillo, así que no puedes dármelo de vuelta”._ ¡Pero que tonterías! Él lo hará picadillo precisamente porque se lo dio. ¡Ahora su vida estaba en riesgo y era todo su culpa! Sólo porque a ella se le había ocurrido darle esa… cosa…

Su vista de dirigió al  brazalete, entonces notó el poema que hasta ese momento había ignorado:

 

_“Durante miles de noches quise contártelo_  
Hay algo que debo contarte   
Es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras

_Quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de no poder ser sincera…"_

—Un poema… —susurró— un poema de am… — _“...es para ti, imbécil. Nadie más que tú podría usarlo…”_   —recordó y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

—Parece que Rukia por fin te ha dado un regalo que te ha gustado —dijo y rascó su cabeza despreocupadamente mientras contemplaba la sonrisa del joven. Pese a lo que el pelirrojo creyó que sentiría cuando algo así ocurriese, no estaba ni triste ni ofuscado, simplemente lo aceptaba. Rukia había elegido con quien estar por el resto de su vida—. Serás estúpido —comenzó a sonreír él también—. Bueno, va siendo hora que me marche, iré a ver al capitán…—acompletó acrecentando su sonrisa— quiero verlo planear tu asesinato…

* * *

 

En el centro de toda la reunión Hisagi Shuuhei y Kira Izuru ejecutaban una extraña danza, por supuesto, inducida por el licor. A su alrededor toda la gente se había aglomerado, aplaudían y reían mientras que de vez en cuando se  oía una voz “misteriosa” gritando: ¡Qué se quiten la ropa!

Se encaminó hacía la multitud buscándola. ¡Porqué diablos tenía que ser tan pequeña! Había pasado más de media hora tratando de localizarla en medio de todo el gentío pero entre su tarea de huir de Zaraki Kenpachi y no dejarse atrapar por la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami, que deseaban hacer al cumpleañero bailar –sufrir– , no se daba abasto en su labor de encontrarla. Pero inesperadamente tal como si de un milagro se tratase, después de que se quitara el teniente Ômaeda de entre la multitud, pudo verla mirando distraídamente el espectáculo.

—Hey —dijo mientras se ponía lentamente a su lado.

Rukia al reconocer su voz tembló, no sabía muy bien que haría a partir de ahora. No tenía certeza alguna de que Ichigo hubiera descubierto el _significado_ de aquel obsequio y si aún no lo descubría ¿cuánto tiempo más tardaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué ocurriría con lo que…?

Su corazón se detuvo. Y en un instante todas sus preguntas se acallaron con una sola caricia.

La mano de Ichigo rozaba la suya, sus dedos ásperos por el constante uso de la espada le dada una sensación entre placentera y vertiginosa que aturdieron sus sentidos completamente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar cuando él entrelazó su mano con la suya. Sorprendida, bajó la mirada a donde ambas manos permanecían como una, pudiendo notar el brillo del brazalete que le había dado colgando de su muñeca. Quiso intentar quejarse pero al levantar el rostro se quedó sin resuello, Ichigo permanecía impasible tal como si tomarla de la mano fuera lo más natural del mundo y desde siempre lo hubieran estado haciendo.

—Ichigo…—musitó anonadada.

—¿Mmm?

—Yo… no, yo…—intentó decir pero las palabras se trababan en su garganta.

—Renji me dijo el significado de ese brazalete —espetó sin más, haciendo que Rukia se coloreara de un profundo carmín al instante—. Así que el obsequio de este año…

—¡Ca-cállate! —exigió mientras giraba su rostro hacía el lado contrario de donde él estaba pero sin soltar la cálida mano que sujetaba la suya. Ichigo la miró divertido y no pudo más que sonreír.

 

_… Eres tú…_

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 2549  
> Fecha de creación: 15 de Julio de 2010
> 
> >El "poema" no son más que versos de Sen no yoru wo koete de Aqua Timez.  
> >>En Japón la mayoría de edad de cumple a los veinte según tengo entendido.


End file.
